


【1929】他穿一双旧Vans

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】他穿一双旧Vans

在布兰特这二十多年的生命里，似乎穿得最多的还是足球鞋。对于他来说，那是他的战靴，是和他一起作战的伙伴。

可是场下，他也不过是一个二十岁出头的大男孩，喜欢潮牌，喜欢萌宠，和普通的男孩子没什么太大的区别。

北威州里知名的球队有很多，但是对于布兰特来说，转会多特蒙德，并不是离开拜耳竞技场到威斯特法伦这几百公里路那么简单。

它意味着很多，或饱满或酸涩，诸多复杂的情感在他的心脏里迸裂撞击，他脑中绽放出了很多色彩和画面，他被拉扯着，他被撕裂着。谈不上多痛苦，但终归不好受。

当那些过往的图像终于慢慢褪去，留下来的那个黄黑色的标志对于他来说算不上陌生。他听见了自己内心中的声音，他知道，他把很多东西都留在了身后，那个人的轮廓已不复往日那般清晰，终将变成触不可及的存在。

距离搬到多特蒙德没有几天了，一个炎热的午后他窝在家收拾行李，他打开鞋柜思索着带哪几双宝贝离开，很少有男孩子不爱球鞋。但是对于布兰特来说选择从来不是难事，他说过，他不是那种会在一件事的选择上纠结很久的人。

真的吗？

他出发去多特蒙德的前一天晚上，吃过晚饭打算出门散散步，当他蹲在门口系鞋带时，他才发现他不经意间穿的的鞋，是那双已经陪了他两年多的Vans。它已经又破又旧，鞋的两侧早已开胶，鞋头经常弯折的地方已有了白色的折痕。

少年Julian深谙一个道理，Vans越脏越破才越有味道，世界上最酷的Vans一定是自己双脚穿出痕迹的那双。

布兰特系好鞋带便出了门，他没有目的地，这可能是他近些年在勒沃库森待的最后一晚，那就好好再看看这座城市吧。当然，他知道，下赛季还会做客拜耳竞技场和自己的老东家比赛。曾经的主场少年一下子就变成了客人，想到这里他心里不免又觉得有些酸涩。

他没有目的地，可他还是不知不觉地走到了哈弗茨家的门口。院门紧闭，太可惜了，他还想进去坐一会哈弗茨院子里的秋千。

他曾经因为那个秋千笑话哈弗茨小孩子心性，然后就被追着追着满球场跑。想到这里他不由得笑了。

院门紧闭，他应该离开，或者回家，或者去别的什么地方逛逛。可是他没有，他站在门口，抬头看向他记忆中哈弗茨房间的方向。他不难过，也没什么可以称得上是负面的情绪，至多有些感慨，可是感慨什么，他也说不清楚。

只是时至今日，他都还记得那晚皎洁的月色。

约莫过了一刻钟，他突然觉得自己应该转身离开了。布兰特是那种人，他觉得应该做什么了，便做什么。

“在等我吗？”哈弗茨站在门口叫住离开的布兰特。

布兰特转过身，没说话，他的眸子亮亮的，又过了几分钟，他说道，“我很抱歉。”

“是的，你是应该抱歉，可是你现在是在为什么说抱歉呢？”哈弗茨定定地看着布兰特。

为什么？为自己的离开？为日后的各为其主？为自己没能兑现当初的承诺？还是为了…为了这所有的一切？

布兰特摇了摇头，“我很抱歉，为这所有的一切。”

哈弗茨有纠缠下去的架势，他想问个明白。为什么不可以呢？大概这就是年轻的好处吧，不必迂回，不必考虑再见时会不会无所适从，这一刻，你就要和我说清楚。

布兰特笑了笑，转身就走了，他冲哈弗茨挥了挥手，“再见了，小凯。”

哈弗茨没有站在原地，他追了上去，一把拉住布兰特，但是当他和布兰特那双亮晶晶的眼睛对视时，舌尖那些质问那些指责都被咽了下去。因为这时他才发现，那些亮晶晶的是什么。

布兰特用力地抱住了哈弗茨，力气之大让他不免觉得有些痛，这一刻他忽然觉得，人与人之间的悲喜，或许是可以相通的。

哈弗茨感觉到自己的颈边有些湿润，他没有戳破年长的男孩子的自尊心，他轻轻拍着布兰特的背。

五月份深夜的勒沃库森算得上凉爽，可是他们都知道对于足球运动员来说夏天真正意味着什么，是草皮，是烈日，是汗水，是欧洲杯，是世界杯。绝不仅仅是凉爽夏夜里的一个炽热的拥抱。

可是他们也知道夏天还意味着什么，是转会，是离别，是错失奖杯，甚至可能是退役。这样看来，那个拥抱是独一无二且弥足珍贵的。

或许很多年后他们都能云淡风轻地感谢过往时光的洗礼。可是，你不必把所有过去都留在身后，就好像你依然可以穿着那双旧Vans走南闯北一样。


End file.
